


A Lady and Her Soldier

by blunted_edge



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blunted_edge/pseuds/blunted_edge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt on tumblr: A Drunk Kiss. I went with tipsy and cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lady and Her Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> i will work to make Elisif/Rikke a reality until my hands are raw and bloody
> 
> might keep adding one-shots on to this fic-- we'll see how this pans out. new to this ship and i'll be playing with dynamics and characterization until i find something just right

The city is strung up with colorful lights and musicians play from every street corner. People laugh and drink and carousel merrily, raucous and uninhibited, even if only for a moment; Elisif lets herself feel proud as she overlooks Solitude from a balcony in the palace, a warm glow deep in her chest that radiates out and tingles in her fingertips.

Truthfully the tingling is probably the mead, but she’ll take whatever happiness she can get. Relaxation and contentment are hard to come by as it is.

She watches the sun set and revels in the bracing winds born from being so close to the sky for a while before the scuff of a foot against the stone floors interrupts her. Someone clears their throat but refuses to speak first or otherwise announce themself, so Elisif hides her sigh and turns to accept them.

“Legate Rikke,” Elisif says with some surprise, but she turns warm and inviting immediately. She’d never pass up Rikke’s company, not even on a bad day, and the sight of her soothes the quiet irritation at being disturbed. “Good evening. What brings you here?”

Rikke steps close, not smiling, exactly, but her expression is soft and fond. She’s not wearing her armor, either, and Elisif absently follows the inviting lines of her shoulders before Rikke leans her hip against the balcony railing and speaks.

“Never been one for lots of people,” she admits. “Parties are just fine but– I…” There’s a short but very pregnant pause where Rikke’s flushed face reddens further. Elisif wonders if Rikke’s had more to drink than herself, which wouldn’t be surprising. Soldiers are soldiers, no matter how high the rank.

“Overwhelming?” Elisif prompts when the silence stretches further and Rikke starts to look vaguely panicked, jaw clenching around her words. She can’t help but smile.

“Yes, that,” Rikke says, breathing out a laugh. “I would rather, ah, spend time in a– um, you know, quieter setting, with people I, I like.” She laughs quickly and turns away from Elisif, pretending to admire the view of Solitude from up high in lieu of looking at her as her words continue into a nervous babble, “I– um, sorry, my Lady, I might have had one too many drinks. I shall leave if you wish it of me?”

Gods, Elisif can’t stop smiling. “I like you too, Rikke,” Elisif says. She steps closer, pressing their arms together and interlocking her fingers with Rikke’s on the railing. They’re close -- very close -- but still, this companionship they have is new, like a flower bud, and Elisif can’t blame her for being nervous.

Her stomach is doing flips, too, but she’s happy, and mead has always given her confidence.

“I like you very much, in fact.” Elisif continues as Rikke breathes in deeply beside her. “If you are not opposed I’d dare to ask a kiss. Tonight is a fine night for a first kiss, don’t you think?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Rikke says. They turn towards each other easily and meet in a very soft kiss.

Her lips are sweet with wine; Elisif loses herself and tilts into it, into _her_ , thinking nothing but brightness and warmth. A gentle touch to her cheek brings her back to herself, and she leans away to look at Rikke fondly.

“Thank you,” Elisif murmurs, for lack of anything else to say. Rikke smiles and leans against her as they both look over the colorful display of Solitude in celebration.

**Author's Note:**

> 8/20/15-- fixed an entire missing paragraph and a couple of errors that i missed while proofreading (did i even do that before slapping this up on ao3?? wtf me)


End file.
